1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycles, motorized cycles, and other land vehicles, and more particularly to front wheel support structures and steering mechanisms for recumbent bicycles.
2. Background Information
Bicycles principally use a pivoting fork to support and steer the front wheel. This fork normally connects to the bicycle frame above the front wheel. Bicycle frame members above the front wheel and fork members on the sides of the front wheel provide more resistance moving through the air than those located behind the front wheel or along the direction of movement of the bicycle. Also bicycle frame members above the front wheel block the forward view of the bicycle rider on some bicycles designed to position the rider such that less resistance is encountered when moving through the air. Also fork members to the sides of the front wheel interfere with rider leg pedaling movement on some bicycles designed to position the rider such that less resistance is encountered when moving through the air. Therefore a new method to support the front wheel and steer a bicycle is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 227,746 to J. A. Fancher discloses a prior art whereby the front wheel of a tricycle is vertically restrained within a frame member directly to each side of the axle of the front wheel, with guide pins inserted into the axle on each side of the wheel and riding in a semi-circular slot contained in the frame member on each side of the front wheel, and thereby supporting the front wheel and facilitating steering without the use of a common bicycle fork. This method and subsequently disclosed improvements on this method requires substantial frame members on each side of the front wheel at the axle line. Such frame members and placements will interfere with rider leg movements and result in substantial air resistance. Therefore this prior art does not offer a satisfactory new method to support the front wheel and steer a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,663 to Sawyer et al discloses a prior art whereby the front wheel of a bicycle is supported and steering is facilitated by multiple rotational antifriction bearing placements within the hub of the front wheel. Such a method requires a substantial amount of precision fabricated components which are relatively costly. Therefore this prior art does not offer a satisfactory new method to support the front wheel and steer a bicycle.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to eliminate the need for bicycle frame members above the front wheel, to not have members to the sides of the front wheel which will interfere with rider leg pedaling movements or increase resistance when moving through the air, to not require costly fabrication of precision mechanisms, and yet provide a means for the rider to steer the bicycle.